Kehidupan Baru
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Ciel bertemu dengan Elizabeth, apa yang akan terjadi pada Ciel? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian? The last chapter
1. Prolog

Prolog

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s) Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating : T

Fic ini menceritakan tentangperasaan Sebastian dan Ciel saat mereka meninggalkan mansion Phantomhive.

Seperti pagi-pagi yang biasa dijalani sang pemuda bersurai kelabu setiap harinya, sang butler abadinya membangunkannya dari tidurnya, serta membawakan sarapan seperti biasanya. Tapi kaliini tidak bisa disebut biasa, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya tidak mendengar kekacauan seperti biasa. Hari ini begitu tenang tidak ada tangisan si tukang kebun yang idiot, teriakan si maid ceroboh, dan ledakan yang dilakukan si koki bodoh. Hari ini begitu tenang, karena sekarang pemuda kelabu ini tidak berada di mansion kesayangannya. Ya sekarang dia bukanlah manusia, dan sekarang dia juga tidak berada di dunia manusia lagi.

"Pagi, Tuan muda" sapa pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam padanya, kali ini juga tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah sang butler abadi.

"Pagi" jawab pemuda kelabu itu.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai sang majikan mebuka mulutnya untuk memulai parcakapan.

"Sebastian, bagaimana kabar 'mereka'?" tanya sang majikan pada butlernya.

"Maaf, Tuan saya tidak tahu" jawab sang butler.

Ciel –si pemuda kelabu– hanya bisa menghela nafas, bukan jawaban yang dia inginkan yang diterimanya dari sang butler, entah kenapa dia ingin mendengar gurauan sang butler. Tapi mungkin 'Sebastian'-nya marah padanya, dada Ciel sakit saat mengingat kenyataan itu, kenyataan bahwa Sebastian-nya membencinya.

"Keluarlah Sebastian, aku sudah selesai" katanya pelan.

Tanpa harus mengulangi perkataan sang majikan Sebastian segera membereskan sarapan sang tuan muda.

"Saya permisi" katanya seraya mendorong trolinya.

Sebartian menutup pintu kamar Ciel dengan pelan, saat itulah bulir-bulir asin mengalir di pelupuk mata Ciel, yang dirasakannya sekarang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya dia selalu merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimutinya, tapi sekarang yang dia rasakan kepedihan yang melebihi dari biasanya, sakit dan sepi yang menyelimutinya.

"Maaf, Sebastian" entah kenapa saat menyebut nama 'Sebastian' hatinya terasa sangat sakit, air matanya 'pun semakin deras mengaliri pipi porselennya.

**~OoO~**

Setelah menutup pintu kamar sang master Sebastian langsung menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan keperluan sang tuan, tapi ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Sakit? Ya sakit, hatinya sakit saat melihat tuan muda-nya bersedih. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia tidak bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tidak bisa bersendagurau, atau menghibur master-nya seperti biasa.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda" gumamnya.

**To Be Continued**

Ehehehe, saya update cerita baru lagi nih –plak–

Maaf ya kalau masih pendek, soalnya ini baru prolog

Ehehehe

Tetap minta kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s) Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Ciel merasa bersalah, atas semua yang terjadi. Apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menebus rasa bersalahya itu.

* * *

Balasan Review

Elizabeth vein03 : makasih ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Ayumi Phantomhive : ehehehehe, makasih ya^^

Maaf updatenya lama, disini ada hal mengejutkan yang dilakuin Sebas-chan *digorok Sebastian*

Review lagi ya ^^

yoru knight : ahahaha

Review lagi ya ^^

fetwelve : maaf ya updatenya lama ^^

saya harapo chapter ini gak ngebosenin, makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"Tuan muda saatnya makan siang" kata mahluk berpakaian serba hitam –pada anak kecil yang juga terbungkus warna hitam disekujur tubuhnya– saat memasuki ruangan majiaknnya.

"Sebastian..." panggil sang tuan, yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil Sebastian.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" lanjut sang tuan yang masih menatap obyek yang tengah disuguhkan didepan matanya.

"Tidak Tuan muda, mana mungkin saya marah pada anda" jawab Sebastian yang sebenarnya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia memang tidak membenci tuannya.

"Apa kau kecewa padaku Sebastian?" kali ini bocah kelabu itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sang butler.

"Ya, tuan saya kecewa pada anda" jawab Sebastian datar, terlihat kilatan emosi dimatanya.

DEG!

"Maafkan aku..." kata Ciel –bocah kelabu– sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa Tuan muda, sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan sebelum makanannya dingin" kata Sebastian seraya membalikkan badannya guna menghindari perasaan sakit yang dia rasakan.

Sakit, ya sakit, sakit sekali rasanya saat dia membuat tuan-nya bersedih. Saat ini existensi mereka sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, bukan 'anak manusia yang mengikat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis', melainkan 'iblis yang terikat dengan seorang mantan manusia' manusia yang existensinya telah berubah menjadi seperti dirinya.

"Sebastian..." kata Ciel seraya menarik buntut jas yang Sebastian kenakan.

"Ya, Tuan" kata Sebastian yang masih berdiri membelakangi sang master

"... Bunuh aku" kata Ciel pelan, namun tentu saja bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Sebastian.

DEG!

Dua kata itu sukses membuat Sebastian lupa bagaimana caeanya berdiri, sungguh dia tidak sanggup kalau harus membunuh tuan yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Sebastian membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Ciel. Ciel terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan butlernya. Alih-alih membunuhnya, butlernya malah menghadiahkan pelukan lembut padanya.

"Se...Sebastian ap-" belum sempat Ciel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sebastian sudah menghadiahkan kecepan lembut dibibir mungil Ciel.

Sepertinya Sebastian sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia benar-benar ibgin memiliki masternya. Bukan hanya tubuh melainkan hatinya. Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya, karena dia tau walaupun manjikannya sama sepertinya, Sebastian meresa harus menjelaskan tetang perasaanya pada Ciel.

"Tuan muda, saya memang ini bukanlah hal yang pastas dilakukan seorang pelayan. Namun saya menyukai anda" kata Sebastian sambil menatap dalam mata Ciel.

"A... bukannya kau membenciku?" kata Ciel yang langsung menundukan wajahnya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin menatap mata butlernya.

"Saya hanya kecewa, bukan membenci atau marah pada anda. Saya kecewa karena kenapa hari anda begitu lemah, kenapa anda bisa menerima begitu saja menjadi seorang iblis? Saya tidak suka melihat anda menderita seperti ini!" kata Sebastian dengan wajah memerah sana sini(?).

"Ap..pa?" jawab Ciel seraya menatap manik crimson Sebastian.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Ah, maaf semua chepter 1 juga pendek ==

Saya udah kehbsn ide sh –plak-

Tapi bersediakah kalian menyisihkan review pada saya ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s) Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Sebastian telah mengutarakan perasaanya, namun apakah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Ciel?

* * *

Balasan Review :

Guest : iya ini cerita tentang yaoi

michaelis yuki : ahahaha, tau tuh Sebas-chan mesum banget sampai ngecium Ciel-ku *ditabok SebaCiel*

ini saya udah update lagi ^^

"Tuan muda, saya memang tau ini bukanlah hal yang pastas dilakukan seorang pelayan. Namun saya menyukai anda" kata Sebastian sambil menatap dalam mata Ciel.

"A... bukannya kau membenciku?" kata Ciel yang langsung menundukan wajahnya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin menatap mata butlernya.

"Saya hanya kecewa, bukan membenci atau marah pada anda. Saya kecewa karena kenapa hari anda begitu lemah, kenapa anda bisa menerima begitu saja menjadi seorang iblis? Saya tidak suka melihat anda menderita seperti ini!" kata Sebastian dengan wajah memerah sana sini(?).

"Ap..pa?" jawab Ciel seraya menatap manik crimson Sebastian.

"Saya menyukai anda Tuan muda" jawab Sebastian penuh keyakinan, sepertinya dia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"_Ciel~ kau manis sekali, aku menyukaimu" _tiba Ciel teringat akan kalimat yang sering diucapkan oleh gadis pirang yang selalu ceria. Gadis yang 'dulu' sangat berharga untuknya, ya dulu, 'dulu' saat eksistensinya masih sebagai manusia. 'sekarang' gadis itu hanyalah kenangan untuknya, gadis yang selalu bersamanya sekarang telah berubah menjadi bintang terang dilangit. Bintang yang tak mungkin dia gapai, bintang yang telah hilang dan takkan pernah kembali lagi.

Tiba-tiba Ciel merasa kepalanya berdenyut dan semakin berat. Wajahnya nampak kesakitan saat ingatan serta kenangan bersama 'tunangan' masa lalunya kembali berputar diotaknya. Jantungnya yang telah mati terasa begitu sakit.

"Tuan muda!" seru Sebastian sambil memegangi tubuh Ciel yang hampir ambruk.

"Se... bas... tian... a..ak..ku" kata Ciel terputus-putus saat menahan sakit yang bersarang didadanya.

Sebastian tidak tega melihat keadaan sang tuan, membisikan sebuah mantra yang membuat tuannya tertidur.

"Tuan muda, maafkan saya..." lirih Sebastian seraya menggendong tubuh mungil Ciel ala bridal style dan membawanya kembali kekamarnya.

"Sebastian..." racau Ciel saat Sebastian merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur king size-nya.

Sebastian membulatka matanya, apakah dia tidak salah dengar Tuan muda-nya memanggil namanya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan tuan muda-nya, sampai-sampai menyebut namanya dalam tidurnya. Apakah ini adalah hal baik atau hal buruk.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Pagi hari setelah pernyataan cinta Sebastian, Ciel memilih untuk jalan-jalan menikmati udara segar, untuk menenagkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Saat Ciel melewati jembatan kecil yang langkahnya terhenti untuk melihat sebuah daun yang hanyut terbawa aru, gerakan yang lembut dan cantik, sungguh indah. Daun yang selalu berada dijalannya, daun yang selalu mengikuti arus sungai hingga terhenti dimuara, ditempat yang indah, ditempat daun-daun lainnya berhenti.

Seketika itu pula Ciel teringat akan dirinya, teringat bagaimana dulu saat eksistensinya berupa manusia. Teringat saat dia harus memilih persimpangan yang mengakibatkan perubahan total pada dirinya. Teringat saat bersama dengan mahluk yang dulunya berbeda eksistensi dengannya. Dan teringat akan dirinya yang eksistensinya telah berubah, sehingga meyamakan dirinya seperti mahluk yang selama tiga tahun ini bersamanya.

Ya dulu Ciel selalu mengikuti arus sungai, namun saat tiba dipercabanga seharusnya Ciel terus mengikuti arus sungai yang bermuara lurus agar bisa berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang dia cintai. Namun keadaan mengubahnya mengharuskannya memilih aliran yang lainnya, aliran yang lebih kecil namun sangat berpengaruh pada hidupnya, eksistensinya.

Lelah melihat daun yang mengalir senada dengan arus subgai Ciel kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan paginya. Saat tengah berjalan di padang bunga yang sangat indah manik safir Ciel menangkap dua objek kupu-kupu yang tengah terbang bersama saling meliuk menari di udara, menari bersama bunga-bunga indah disana. Seekor kupu-kupu berwana putih bebintik hitam dan seekor lagikupu-kupu berwarna coklat kekuning-kuningan dengan bintik coklat gelap.

Ciel langsung teringat pada seorang gadis blonde yang selalu ingin bersama dengannya, selalu mengikutinya, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang apa dia sedang bersedih akan kepergiannya? Mungkin saja mengingat gadis itu sangat mencintainya.

Ciel sedikit mangembangkan senyum diwajah pualamnya, kerena menginagt oarang yang berharga untuknya dulu. Ya dulu, sekarang dia telah berubah dia bukanlah kupu-kupu biru yang sealu diikuti oleh kupu-kupu kuningnya, tiga tahun lalu Ciel sikupu-kupu biru telah diiringi gagak hitam yang bertepatan dengan kontrak yang mereka buat. Dan sekarang Ciel telah berubah bukan kupu-kupu biru, melainkan biru yang telah berubah mejadi hitam. Ya sekarang Ciel adalah kupu-kupu hitam, sehitam gagak yang selalu bersamanya. Sehitam gagak yang selalu merawat, melindungi dan mencintainya.

Mencintainya...

Ya gagak hitam itu tengah mencintainya, apa yang harus Ciel lakukan dengan hal ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada sang gagak. Pada butler abadinya itu.

Ciel mulai kelelahan dan memutus ka untuk beristirahat dipohon besar. Hanya pohon itulah yang ada ditaman bunga itu. Pohon yang kokoh dan nyaman. Pohon yang sanggup melindunginya dari cahaya matahari yang tengah meninggi.

Melindungi...

Ah lagi-lagi Ciel teringat pada Sebastian yangselalu melindunginya.

'Apa mungkin aku...' pikir Ciel.

'Tidak itu tidak mungkin, Mustahil!' batinnya kini ia tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lelah karena kegiatannya dipagi hari Ciel memutuskan untuk menjelajah alam mimpi sejenak.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahun tengah berjalan menyusuri padang bunga yang sangat indah nampak raut khawatir diwajah tampannya. Dan setelah melihat seseorang yang tenagh tertidur bersandar pada satu-satunya pohon disana wajahnya kembali cerah dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tuan muda apa yang anda lakukan disini?" gumamnya lembut seraya mengusap lembut wajah sang master.

Merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar pada pipi mungilnya, pemuda yang tengah disentuh itu perlahan-lahan membuka mataya. Betapa terkejutnya Ciel saat mendapati Sebastian tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Maaf, karena telah membangunkan anda Tuan muda" kata Sebastian tengah tersenyum lembut.

DEG!

Entah kenapa setelah melihat senyum lembut sang butler jantung Ciel jadi berdebar, apa mungkin dia telah terjatuh dalam cinta sang butler iblis.

_Saatku buka mataku,_

_Senyum lembutmulah yang aku lihat,_

_Apakah aku telah terjatuh?_

_Terjatuh dalam cinta lembutmu?_

_Hai Sebastian..._

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_Apa kau tahu?_

_Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku?_

_Apa aku mencintaimu...?_

**To be Continued**

* * *

Hah akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini, entah kenapa saya jadi dapat inspirasi saat pulang kerumah, berhubung saya jalan kaki teru ngelewtin jembatan dan ngeliat enceng gondok yang banyak sangat, saya jadi kepikiran Ciel (Ciel : emang gue enceng gondok?!), terus saya juga ngeliat dua kupu-kupu yang tengah terbang bersama, ah saya jadi kepikiran buat ngupdate pic ini (malah curcol).

Saya minta kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s) Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Sebastian Ciel merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

Balasan Review :

fetwelve : ahahahaha, mungkin chap depan Ciel bakal ngaku tentang perasaanya sama Sebas-chan *karena chap ini penuh dengan kebingungan yang saya buat sendiri(?)* ^^

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

michaelis yuki : demi citra Ciel dan author Ciel tidurnya gak ngorok tapi ngiler(?!) *dibunuh Ciel*

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

: hahaha boleh banget^^

Soal ngemanjangin ceritanya kayaknya susah deh, saya 'kan orang yang malas ngetik *dihajar*

iya ini BL ^^ maklum saya kan fujo *gak ada yang nanya*

ahahaha saya masih belum dapet inspirasi *belum jalan kesungai sih(?)* -plak-

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Ayumi Phantomhive : ahahaha makasih ya, saya juga ngerasa kalau Ciel itu sebenarnya gak rela banget, nget, nget pisah sama Sebaa-chan *malah ngegosip*

Tapi maaf kalau chap kali ini gak bisa bikin dag dig dug, soalnya saya gak bisa liat siKimmy lagi –plak–

Sekali lagi maafkan saya *sembah*

Ehehehe tapi makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

* * *

Merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar pada pipi mungilnya, pemuda yang tengah disentuh itu perlahan-lahan membuka mataya. Betapa terkejutnya Ciel saat mendapati Sebastian tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Maaf, karena telah membangunkan anda Tuan muda" kata Sebastian tengah tersenyum lembut.

DEG!

Entah kenapa setelah melihat senyum lembut sang butler jantung Ciel jadi berdebar, apa mungkin dia telah terjatuh dalam cinta sang butler iblis.

_Saatku buka mataku,_

_Senyum lembutmulah yang aku lihat,_

_Apakah aku telah terjatuh?_

_Terjatuh dalam cinta lembutmu?_

_Hai Sebastian..._

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_Apa kau tahu?_

_Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku?_

_Apa aku mencintaimu...?_

"Sebastian..." kata pemuda mungil yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang ada ditengah taman bunga yang sangat indah dan menenangkan.

"Ya, Tuan muda" jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil, seraya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap puncak kepala, si bocah kelabu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bolehkah, aku tidur disini sebentar, aku mengantuk" kata sang tuan.

Melihat wajah nan imut dari sang tuan, si butler hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu Tuan muda, saya akan menemani anda" jawab sang butler sambil menegeluarkan senyum lembutnya.

Entah kenapa Ciel merasakan mata begitu sulit untuk tetap terbuka, kepalanya terasa berat, sungguh saat ini Ciel begitu menginginkan tidur. Sebastian mulai mengusap puncak kepala Ciel dengan lembut lagi. Sentuhan lembut Sebastian menambah sensasi mengantuk yang dirasakan Ciel.

Cielpun terlelap, tertidur dibawah poho yang menyejukan dan tegah berada dalam kelumbutan sang iblis.

******~OoO~  
**

* * *

**Ciel Pov's**

_Saat aku membuka mata, aku tengah berada dibawah pohon besar, dengan mengenakan gaun tidur kebesaranku._

_Saat ini aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing bagiku. _

_Hei! Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu ayah, ibu, bibi, Lizzie dan..._

_Aku?!_

'_Apa-apaan ini?!'_

'_Dimana aku? Ini dimana?'_

'_Apa ini? Penggalan ingatanku?'_

'_Bukannya dulu aku pernah mengalami hal ini?'_

'_Bukan! Bukan! Ini berbeda, ini tidak seperti dulu!'_

_Aku mengerti, ini adalah ingatanku sewaktu eksistensi-ku masih berupa manusia. Ini adalah ingatanku tentang hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam kehidupanku._

_Aku melihat diriku tengah berlari bersama Lizzie sepupu sekaligus tunanganku waktu itu._

_Aku melihat ibu dan bibi tengah menari bersama, ayah tersenyum melihat kami. _

_Entah kenapa akupun ikut tersenyum saat melihat bibi menggendongku. Itu adalah hal yang paling kusuka dari bibi._

_Lalu aku juga melihat dimana saat aku bermain dengan anjingku Sebastian, anjingku tersayang. Sungguh masa lalu benar-benar menyenangkan._

_Tapi saat itu juga aku menyadari, ini hanyalah masa laluku, masaku sekarang tentu berbeda. _

_Sekarang aku tengah bersama Sebastian._

_Tidak ada gunanya aku memikirkan hal yang telah lalu. Sekarang aku bukanlah manusia, aku hanyalah seekor iblis, aku harus bisa menerimanya._

**End of Ciel Pov's**

**~OoO~  
**

* * *

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan dan lagi-lagi yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sang butler abadinya yang tengah mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Anda sudah bangun Tuan muda" sapa sang butler seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Sebastian..." panggi Ciel pada butler abadinya.

"Ya Tuan?" jawab Sebastian dengan senyum lembut.

"Tadi, aku melihat masa laluku..." Ciel berhenti untuk menarik nafas sejenak.

"... sepertinya pohon ini menghubungkanku pada kenangan masa laluku" lanjut Ciel.

"Dan anda ingin kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Sebastian yang masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya.

'_Pasti itu yang anda inginkan 'kan Tuan?'_ batin Sebastian, yang entah mengapa merasakan sakit.

"Tidak!" jawab Ciel yang sukses memnuat Sebastian membulatkan mata.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti dulu, menjadi manusia yang menjijikan! Lagipula untuk apa aku mengharapkan masa lalu?! Aku 'kan hidup dimasa sekarang dan masa depan" kata Ciel dengan angkuhnya.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuaan Tuannya, sungguh Tuannya ini selalu sukses membuatnnya terkejut, hanya jalan pikiran tuannya dan author(?)lah yang sungguh sulit ditebak oleh Sebastian.

"Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Sebastian yang terus menyunggingkan senyumnya yang kalau dilihat oleh shinigami nista(?) bisa bikin otaknya pecah (author dicincang Grell).

"Tentu saja menjalani kehidupan yang baru Sebastian" kata Ciel seraya tersenyum manis pada Sebastian.

Namun tanpa Sebastian sadari, dibalik senyum manis sang tuan, dia tidak menyadari akan seperti apa perasaan Ciel sebenarnya.

Sakit?

Ya sakit, tentu saja sakit, harus membuang semua kenangan indah, terlebih kenangan bersama orang yang sangat disayanganginya.

'_Membuang semua kenangan indahmu Ciel?! Kau jangan bodoh!'_ batin Ciel merutuki semua perkataanya barusan, tapi kalau dia tidak mengatakannya Sebastian-nya pastia akan bersedih dan merasa bersalah padanya.

_Biarlah aku menanggung semua kepedihan ini, _

_yang penting Sebastian bisa merasa tengang, _

_aku sudah sering manyakitinya, _

_lagipula aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai _

_menderita._

_Ya aku mencintaimu_

_Sebastian._

Sudahlah, semoga kehidupan baru-nya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Namun siapa yang tau, kehidupan-nya mungkin saja akan menjadi lebih buruk dikarenakan author ini orang yang sangat plin-plan *dihajar Ciel*

**To be Continued**

* * *

Waaaaaaaa, maaf-maafkan saya ceritanya malah nyerempet kehumor *digebukin Ciel*

Ciel : dasar mahluk gak berguna *ngebacok author*

Author : ampuuuuuuuuuuun~ *teriak nista ala Grell*

Sebastian : maaf kalau fic ini rada terganggu, karena si author (bego) juga tengah terganggu.

Author : *sweatdrop*

Ampuni saya, jika berkenan tolong berikan review anda pada saya –plak–


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s) Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating : T

Summary : "Dingin..."/ "Sebatian, kenapa aku merasa dingin?" / "Sakit, sakit sekali Sebastian..."

* * *

Balasan Review :

fetwelve : hehehe, kyaknya kali ini banyak masalah, tapi juga masih pendek –plak–

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Ayumi Phantomhive : itu bukan puisi, Cuma ungkapan hati Ciel. Tapi kali ini kayaknya agak terlalu nyerempet kehumor , tapi mungkin jadi lebih serius (mungkin) hehehehe

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

yuki michaelis : iya saya baru sadar pas baca ulang setelah diupdate ckckckck *sebelum diupdate gk pernah dibaca ulang sih* -plak-

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

* * *

'_Membuang semua kenangan indahmu Ciel?! Kau jangan bodoh!'_ batin Ciel merutuki semua perkataanya barusan, tapi kalau dia tidak mengatakannya Sebastian-nya pasti akan bersedih dan merasa bersalah padanya.

_Biarlah aku menanggung semua kepedihan ini, _

_yang penting Sebastian bisa merasa tengang, _

_aku sudah sering manyakitinya, _

_lagipula aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai _

_menderita._

_Ya aku mencintaimu_

_Sebastian._

Sudahlah, semoga kehidupan baruku akan menjadi lebih baik.

Sebastian merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sang tuan, maka Sebastian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apakah ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran sang tuan.

"Tuan muda, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu anda?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa Sebastian, kenapa rasanya dingin sekali ya? Nanti saat di rumah aku ingin mandi air hangat" jawab Ciel yang berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Baik tuan muda" respon Sebastian seakan tahu kalau sang master tidak ingin membahas akan hal yang ditanyakannya. Akan tetapi dibalik jawabanya yang singkat Sebastian merasa cemas pada Ciel. Pagi cerah, adalah hal yang menghangatkan, namun kenapa tuannya merasa dingin?

Hal itulah yang tengah menghantui pikiran Sebastian, namun Sebastian tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Karena dia tahu Ciel-nya tidak ingin membahas hal ini.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Dingin..." kata Ciel seraya memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar, kedinginan.

"Tuan muda... maafkan saya" jawab Sebastian seraya berlut didepan Ciel. Tapi terlihat jelas diwajah pualamnya, tampak raut bingung, cemas, dan.. sedih.

Sebastian bingung, sejak tadi pagi bukankah cuaca tidak dingin sama sekali, lagipula sekarang juga bukan musim dingin, terlalu aneh tuan muda-nya merasa kedinginan padahal dia sudah menambahkan air panas yang lebih dari biasanya untuk mandi sang tuan, atau mungkinkah Sebastian yang salah? Ah itu tidak mungkin, sangat mustahil seorang Sebastian Michaelis mengalami kesalahan.

Cemas, inilah perasaan yang paling mendomonasi hati iblis Sebastian, bukankah seorang iblis tidak akan merasakan panas, ataupun dingin, tapi tuannya, apa itu karena dulu-nya Ciel adalah manusia? Mungkin karena itu, tapi bukankah Ciel tidak tahan panas? Sekarang dia malah kedinginan karena air panas?

Sedih, Sebastian sedih, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Ciel, apa yang harus dia perbuat agar majikannya tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

"Sebatian, kenapa aku merasa dingin?" tanya Ciel yang masih meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya demi mendapatkan sensasi hangat.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat membuat Sebastian menderita, tanpa diperintah pun, Sebastian langsung meraih dan memeluk tubuh ringkih yang ada dihadapannya. Ciel nampak terkejut akan perlakuan sang butler, namun aneh, saat tubuhnya diguyur lembut oleh air hangat yang disiapkan Sebastian Ciel sama sekali tidak mersakan kehangatan, tapi sentuhan lembut Sebastian berbeda. Ciel dapat merasakan kehangatan Sebastian, ciel juga dapat merasakan aroma mint tubuh Sebastian. Menambah perasaan tenang-nya saat berada dalam pelukan hangat Sebastian.

"Sebastian, tubuhmu..." jeda Ciel.

"Ma... maafkan saya tuan muda saya hanya-" kalimat Swebastian terpotong saat Ciel menginterupsinya.

"...hangat dan nyaman" lanjut Ciel yang membuat Sebastian membulatkan matanya.

Sebastian sebenarnya ingin menggoda sang tuan, namun Ciel yang telah tertidur dipelukannya. Tidak ingin melihat majikannya kedinginan dengan tubuh yang wow! Sebastian mengambil handuk dan membungkus(?) tuannya lalu menggendong-nya ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar sang tuan.

Sebastian membaringkan tubuh ringkih Ciel dikasur king size sang tuan, lalu memakaikannya gaun tidur yang lebih hangat.

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel dalam tidurnya.

"Ya, Tuan muda?" jawab Sebastian pelan dan berlutut guna menjajarkan dirinya pada Ciel.

Perlahan Ciel mulai membuka matanya, terlihatlah manik safir gelap, dari dalam kelopak mata yang telah terbuka separuh. Ciel terus menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan sendu terlihat Ciel mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebastian, peluk aku..." kata Ciel dengan suara yang pelan namun tentu saja dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sebastian..

"Baiklah Tuan muda" jawab sebastian Singkat, padat dan jelas –plak–

Perlahan tapi pasti (author malas ngetik!) *ditabok readers*

Yak perlahan namun pasti Sebastian mulai menjamah(!) tubuh ringkih Ciel dan mulai menyesap wangi mawar dari sang tuan. Moment yang sangat Sebastian sukai –tentunya– ikut membuatnya terlarut dalam pelukan lembutnya pada Ciel.

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel lembut.

"Ya, Tuan muda?" jawab Sebastian.

"Bisakah nanti malam kita melihat bulan?" tanya Ciel sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sebastian (author mimisan ngebayanginnya)

"Baiklah Tuan muda,apapun keinginan anda" jawab Sebastian seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih Sebastian" balas Ciel yang kini telah terlelep dalam pelukan hangat Sebastian.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Malam harinya Sebastian mengajak Ciel duduk bersama di halaman belakang. Memang tidak sebesar dan seluas halaman belakang mansionnya dulu, namun sudah cukup memberikan Ciel sebuah kehangatan yang nyaman.

Ciel duduk disamping Sebastian, duduk diatas rumput yang lembut dan memandang lagit malam.

"Maaf Tuan muda, sepertinya kita harus menunggu" kata Sebastian, terdengar nada kecewa saat dia melihat ke langit dimana sang rembulan tengah bersembunyi dibalik kumpulan awan.

"Tidak masalah Sebastian, kita masih punya banyak waktu" jawab Ciel dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sekejap Sebastian merasa melihat wujud sesungguhnya dari malaikat. Sekilas Sebastian yakin bahwa yang ada didepannya ini bukanlah majikannya yang telah berubah menjadi iblis melainkan adalah malaikat yang selama ini terperangkap dalam wujud manusia.

"Sebastian Lihatlah!" panggil Ciel seraya menunjuk bulan yang telah bersinar terang, seolah awan yang tadinya menyelimuti sang rembulan menyingkir agar keinginan Ciel untuk melihat bulan dapat terpenuhi.

"Sepertinya langit tidak ingin melihat anda bersedih Tuan muda" jawab Sebastian, bukannya melihat kearah yang Ciel tunjuk, Sebastian malah terus memandanginya.

"Tuan muda..." panggil Sebastian seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel.

Ciel pun membalasnya, medekatkan wajahnya pada Sebastian dan perlahan mulai menutup manik sapphire-nya demi menikmati hembusan nafas nan hangat dari sang butler iblis-nya.

CUP

Satu ciuman hangat Sebastian berikan pada Ciel yang menerimanya tanpa perlawanan. Mereka mulai terlarut dalam ciuman lembut nan hangat. Tidak ada yang mendominasi ataupun sebaliknya, yang ada hanyalah sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan menangkan. Ada sensasi nyaman yang tengah menyelumbungi hati Ciel.

Sebastian mulai menarik belakang kepala Ciel guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciel juga sepertinya baik-baik saja akan perlakuan sang butler. Cielpun juga menginginkan kehangatan yang lebih, dikalungkannya tangan mulusnya pada leher jenjang Sebastian.

Tujuh menit mereka terlaurut dalam ciuman hangat dan lembut yang telah mereka lakukan dibawah bulan purnama. Ya malam ini tidak ada bintang yang menghiasi langit yang tengah menaungi Sebastian dan Ciel. Sungguh romantis memang, namun siapa yang tahu akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Ciel tersenyum menatap Sebastian, begitupula Sebastian yang ditatap. Mata bertemu mata.

"Sebastian, kau boleh menyentuhku sekarang" kata Ciel memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sang master memerah setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tuan muda, saya tahu anda megatakan itu agar saya tidak merasa bersalah karena telah mencium anda" canda Sebastian.

"Huhf! Aku hanya ingin menawarkannya saja, kalau kau tidak mau ya tolak saja" bantah Ciel seraya menggembungkan pipi mulusnya.

"Tuan muda, saya rasa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan 'itu', ya kan Tuan muda?" balas Sebastian.

"Kau benar, seperti ini saja dulu, kita masih punya banyak waktukan Sebastian?" kata Ciel seraya memeluk pinggang Sebastian, dan menyandarkan pipinya pada dada bidang Sebastian.

"Anda benar Tuan muda" jawab Swbastian penuh keyakinan.

"Sakit, sakit sekali Sebastian..." lirih Ciel seraya memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian, matanya membulat melihat apa yang terjadi pada 'tuannya'

**To be Continued**

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaa sekali lagi maafkan saya karena membuat cerita sesedih ini *berlinang air mata*

Nah ayo semuanya, tolong berikan kritik dan saran kalian ya ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s) Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Apa yang terjadi pada Ciel? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan si author sneh ini? (!)

* * *

Balasan Reviews :

fetwelve : hahaha pertanyaanmu bakal terjawab dichap ini, maaf ya updatenya lama ^^

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Ayumi Phantomhive : apa ya, yang terjadi sama si uke ? *ditabok Ciel* hahaha baca aja deh ya ^^

kalau pendek sih itu sudah pasti –plak-

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

michaelis yuki : ah makasih ya, kamu teliti banget ya ^^ *padahal sudah saya teliti lagi* ==

nah mungkin chap ini bakal banyak typo ny ^^ -plak-

aih Ciel kok kejam banget sih sama aku yang baik hati ini *yang baca langsung muntah-muntah)

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

UzumakiKagari : tenang Ciel gak mati kok ^^ Cuma –piiiiiiiiiiiiipppp–

Hehehe makasih ya reviewnya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"Kau benar, seperti ini saja dulu, kita masih punya banyak waktukan Sebastian?" kata Ciel seraya memeluk pinggang Sebastian, dan menyandarkan pipinya pada dada bidang Sebastian.

"Anda benar Tuan muda" jawab Swbastian penuh keyakinan.

"Sakit, sakit sekali Sebastian..." lirih Ciel seraya memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian, matanya membulat melihat apa yang terjadi pada 'tuannya'

"Sa... sa... kit..." rintih Ciel lemah, sambil mencengkram kepalanya.

"Tuan muda, bertahanlah!" kata Sebastian seraya menggendong tubuh ringkih Ciel menuju kamarnya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Se... bas.." kata Ciel tertahan, terlihat dia begitu kesakitan sambil mencengkram kepalanya.

"Tenanglah Tuan muda, tidurlah" kata Sebastian dan membisikkan sebuah mantra agar Ciel tertidur.

'_Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi pada anda? Apa saya harus menanyakan hal ini pada 'dia'? ya hanya 'dia' yang bisa membantu' _batin Sebastian.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sebastian membawa Ciel yang tengah tertidur dari tempat tinggal mereka. Sebastian membentangkan sayap hitamnya, membentangkan dan megepakkannya, lalu terbang menuju langit. Beberapa saat setelah berada diantara gumpalan awan dan udara yang mulai berkurang kadar oksigennya, barulah Sebastian dan Ciel berhasil naik kepermukaan. Terlihat taman bunga mawar putih dan ungu pekat yang warnanya hampir menjadi hitam.

Tempat dimana Ciel dan Sebastian tinggal sebenarnya ada didasar jurang tanpa dasar, tidak ada 'manusia' yang pernah bisa mencapai dasar jurang itu. Tubuh mereka akan hancur karena termakan oleh waktu dan udara yang hampir tidak ada. Tempat yang lebih buruk dibanding nereka. Tapi siapa yang tahu ternyata dasar dari jurang itu adalah tempat yang sangat indah. Dimana terdapat dua mahluk yang keberadaannya tidak diakui oleh sebagian besar 'manusia' mahluk yang selalu direndahkan dan dianggap sebagai pengganggu dan sebagainya, mahluk yang dianggap sebagai ras yang menjijikan dan kotor.

Ah tapi 'manusia' memang tidak tahu tempat seperti apa yang ada didasar jurang itu. Tempat yang penuh siksaan bagi manusia. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak merelakan mahluk-nya yang sempurna dan bisa lebih kotor dibanding iblis itu menikmati keindahan dasar jurang itu.

Disanalah Sebastian dan Ciel tinggal, di dasar jurang tanpa dasar. Ditempat yag sangat indah dan menenangkan. Tempat yang jauh lebih indah dibanding tempat wisata dibelahan dunia manapun.

Sebenarnya Sebastian sangat tidak ingin menginjakan kaki kembali kedunia manusia yang kotor dan busuk ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar 'master'-nya bisa diselamatkan. Hanya satu tempat yang ada dibenak Sebastian, tempat yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin dia kunjungi.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Saat ini Sebastian yang sedang menggendong Ciel tengah berdiri didepan sebuah toko yang sangat diragukan kalau tempat itu layak dihuni oleh 'manusia' ah, memang bukanlah manusia yang menghuni tempat suram nan mengerikan ini.

KRIIIEET

Bunyi derit pintu tempat suram tersebut setelah Sebastian membukanya. Sebastian yang masih menggendong Ciel.

"Undertaker, kau ada?" tanya Sebastian setelah beberapa langkah memasuki tempat nan suram itu.

"Khi khi khi, long time no see tuan Butler khi khi khi" sapa seorang pria tua, saat keluar dari sebuah peti yang bertuliskan 'My Room' pria itu memakai pakaian hitam terusan panjang dan mengenakan selendang yang diselempangkan dibahunya.

"Undertaker saya membutuhkan sebuah informasi" kata Sebastian to the point, sepertinya dia tidak ingin berlama-lama ditempat suram ini.

"Khi khi khi, akan saya berikan asal saya mendapatkan bayaran yang sesuai khi khi khi" jawab Pria bersurai perak panjang yang tengah mencium sebuah tengkorak yang ada disampingnya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, bisakah author dan readers keluar sebentar" kata Sebastian seraya megeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

Dan tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang *tidak ingin ditendang oleh Sebastian* author dan readers keluar dari pondok Underteker.

Lima menit kemudian.

"GYAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yap bertepatan setelah beberapa detik dari suara tawa yang menggelegar, yang mampu menggetarkan dunia langit barulah author dan readers diperbolehkan masuk oleh si iblis kampret *digeplak Sebastian*

"Maaf menunggu lama" kata Si iblis kampret, Cuma sekedar basa-basi.

"Khi khi khi, saya berasa terbang kelangit ketujuh, khi khi khi dan dikejar-kejar senior somplak, khi khi khi lalu diselamatkan oleh sapi betina yang-" yak sudah cukuplah kita mendengar ocehan Undertaker yang ngaconya minta ampun.

"Jadi, bisakah anda jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian yang entah kenapa berusaha untuk bersabar menantikan jawaban dari Undertaker.

"Begini, sebenarnya apa yang dialami oleh Earl adalah hal langka" jawab Undertaker yang entah mengapa jadi berubah menjadi serius *author ikutan serius*

"Apa bisa anda jelaskan?" tanya Sebastian yang masih menggendong Ciel.

"Kau tahu butler, Earl dulunya adalah seorang anak 'biasa', anak bagsawan' biasa' kau tahu?" kata Undertaker yang menekankan suaranya pada kata 'biasa'

"Ya, saya tahu" jawab Sebastian.

"Khi khi khi, Earl adalah anak 'biasa' sampai kejadia tiga tahun lalu, kejadian saat seluruh keluarga Phantomhive dimusnahkan, saat Earl mengikat janji bersama iblis yang kelaparan. Sampai saat itulah Earl bukan seorang anak biasa lagi" terang Undertaker.

"Ya, anda benar" jawab Sebastian, tersirat sebuah kesedihan diwajah indahnya.

"Hidupnya yang redup menjadi gelap seketika saat Bangsawan Trancy itu hadir dalam hidupnya, saat Bangsawan itu menjadikan Earl sebagai demon, atas kontraknya dengan iblis wanita bersurai ungu itu" kini Undertaker memejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya (Undertaker : mau gue sambit?!) oke saya salah, kini Undertaker memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ya" kini hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Sebastian. Sekarang nampaklah raut kesedihan diwajah sempurnanya.

"Kau tahu hal itu tidaklah mudah bagi Earl? Kau tahu, bagi iblis yang dulunya seorang 'manusia' akan sangat berat kalau dia harus menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang demon. Earl terluka akan hal itu, karena itulah dia akan tertidur, tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat panjang" yap penjelasan Unudertaker kali ini sukses membulatkan mata ruby Sebastian.

"A.. apa? Ja... jadi, maksud anda Tuan muda akan.." Sebastian tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Khi khi khi, tenanglah Butler, Earl ktidak akan mati. Dia hanya akan tertidur, tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat lama, tapi sebelum itu dia akan merasakan sakit yang amat termat sakit" Jawab Undertaker, sepertinya dia ingin menenangkan Sebastian yang telah kalap.

"Apa ada cara untuk mencegahnya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kalau kau menginginkan 'master'mu untuk tetap terjaga kau akan menyakitinya" kata Undretaker.

"Apa?!" kata Sebastian yang hampir berteriak.

"Kau tahu Butler, kalau kau terus memaksa Earl untuk terus terjaga itu akan membuatnya mati perlahan karena dia akan termakan oleh perasaan bersalahnya" kata Undertaker tajam.

"Tapi saya tidak mugkin membuat Tuan muda-" belum sempat Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi Undertaker memotongnya.

"Kau salah, Butler, satu-satunya cara agar Earl dapat terjaga lebih lama kau harus membuat beban hatinya berkurang buat dia melupakan semua kenangan masa lalunya, kenangan buruknya. Hanya itulah satu-satuya cara agar Earl bisa terjaga lebih lama."

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sebastian berjalan lunglai sembil menggendong Ciel, dia menyesal tak sempat menyelamatkan Ciel waktu itu.

"Nghh.." desah lembut Ciel saat dia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tuan muda, anda sudah bangun?" tanya Sebastian seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Ciel.

"Se... Sebastian di.. dimana kita?" tanya Ciel saat dilihatnya cahaya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, Tuan muda saya telah lancang, kita berada di London, entah kenapa saya ingin mengajak anda menikmati pemandangan London, mungkin anda rindu?" bohong Sebastian.

"Benarkah? Kita di London Sebastian! Tu...turunkan aku, aku ingin berjalan Sendiri" kata Ciel yang sangat kegirangan karena telah diajak ke kampung halaman setelah sekian lama tidak kembali.

Tapi sayang kegembiraan Ciel harus terhenti karena beberapa orang.

"Ci... Ci.. el?!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat Ciel kenal.

DEG!

Jantung Ciel yang telah berhenti, entah kenpa terasa sakit kembali, sangat sakit sampai-sampai Ciel tidak berani menoleh kearah sumber suara. Karena Ciel tahu, Ciel telah hafal akan siapa pemilik suara ini. Suara yang sangat dia ridukan, suara yang sangat dia cintai.

"Se... bastian?" kali ini seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pendek juga nampak terkejut melihat laki-laki tinggi yang berada di belakang pemuda kelabu yang tengah membatu tadi.

"CIEL! Kau kemana saja?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" kata gadis berrambut pirang –gadis yang memanggil Ciel sebelumnya– seraya berlari dan memeluk Ciel.

Sungguh Ciel sangat ingin memeluknya, namun itu tidak mugkin dia lakukan, itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Le.." gumamnya yang tengah mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Ciel, ayo pulang, ayah dan ibu pasti sangat senang melihat kau baik-baik saja, para pelayan juga pasti-" kata-kata Elizabeth –gadis yang tengah memeluk Ciel– terpotong oleh–

"LEPASKAN ELIZABETH!"

–bentakkan keras oleh Ciel.

"A... ap.. pa, mak..sudmu?" tanya Elizabeth yang tengah menatap ktak percaya pada Ciel.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Fuh~ lagi-lagi saya bingung mau dibawa kemana ini alur cerita, ckckckck

Berhubung saya besok sudah mulai uts, makanya saya kebut satu malam, yah saya minta maaf kalau ceritanya rada ngaur, tapi mungki beberapa chap lagi fic ini kayaknya mau saya tuntasin, do'a-in ya semua, semoga uts saya cepat kelar biar bisa update lagi ^^

Yap ditunggu ya reviewnya ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s) Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Ciel bertemu dengan Elizabeth, apa yang akan terjadi pada Ciel? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian? The last chapter ^^

* * *

Balasan Reviews :

fetwelve : ehehehe, sebenarnya saya juga kasian sama Ciel tapi mau gimana lagi, ini kan tuntutan peran dari saya *ditabok Ciel* tentang berhasilnya Sebastian mending kamu baca aja deh ya ^^

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

michaelis yuki : ehehehe, makasih ya koreksinya ^^

mungki yang ini salahnya makin banyak *gak sempet dikoreksi* hehehe maaf merepotkan –plak–

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

UzumakiKagari : hehehe, Sebastian sudah melakukan yang dia bisa, jadi hasilnya ya beginilah (silakan dibaca ya ^^) –plak–

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"CIEL! Kau kemana saja?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" kata gadis berrambut pirang –gadis yang memanggil Ciel sebelumnya– seraya berlari dan memeluk Ciel.

Sungguh Ciel sangat ingin memeluknya, namun itu tidak mugkin dia lakukan, itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Le.." gumamnya yang tengah mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Ciel, ayo pulang, ayah dan ibu pasti sangat senang melihat kau baik-baik saja, para pelayan juga pasti-" kata-kata Elizabeth –gadis yang tengah memeluk Ciel– terpotong oleh–

"LEPASKAN ELIZABETH!"

–bentakkan keras oleh Ciel.

"A... ap.. pa, mak..sudmu?" tanya Elizabeth yang tengah menatap tak percaya pada Ciel.

"Elizabeth, kau itu merepotkan! Aku..." Ciel tidak sanggup mengatakannya, namun ia harus. Ini semua untuk kebaikan Elizabeth.

"Ci... Ci... el..." Elizabeth sudah meneteskan air mata dia telah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sementara Edward masih menahan emosinya, masih menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari Ciel.

"A... Aku..." Ciel manarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu berbalik, dan menampilkan senyum nan licik.

"Aku membencimu! Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja Elizabeth!" kata Ciel sambil menunjukan seringainya.

Edward yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melayangkan tinjunya kepada Ciel. Untunglah Sebastian itu bukan manusia, dia bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat dan manahan tinju Edward.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak akan membiarkan anda melukai majikan saya" kata Sebastian tenang. Hal ini semakin membuat Edward marah.

"KAU!

HEY! KAU ITU MEMANG ANJING! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYAKITI ADIKKU!

MULAI DETIK INI KAU TIDAK AKAN LAGI DITERIMA DIKELUARGA MIDFORD!" teriak Edward penuh amarah. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak marah melihat adik tersayangnya dicampakkan didepan mata?

Dengan santainya, seolah tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan Ciel berbalik dan meninggalkan Edward yang murka dan Elizabeth yang tengah menangis keras. Ah Ciel kau memang aktor yang hebat!

"Sebastian ayo pergi, lagi pula keluarga 'sampah' itu sudah tidak kita perlukan lagi!" perintah Ciel pada Senastian.

"BRENGSEK! KAU BAJINGAN PHANTOMHIVE!" teriak Edward, saking kesalnya dia sampai-sampai mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah yang entah darimana dia mempelajarinya.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks, Ciel... ke... napa kau... te..ga.. hiks" isak Elizabeth yang kini tengah terduduk di trotoar tempat dia berdiri tadinya.

Dengan santainya Ciel menatap jijik pada kedua kakak beradik Midford, dan dengan kebanggaan yang entah datang darmana Ciel meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik yang tengah meneteskan air mata.

Ciel terus berjalan tampa melihat kebelekang, dia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kakak beradik Midford, namun apa boleh buat? Ciel telah menyekiti mereka, tidak Ciel memang harus menyakiti mereka! Agar mereka bisa terus mengingatnya. Menginngatnya karena kekejamannya, karena perasaannya yang jauh melampaui perasaan manusia, karena sifat binatang dan bajingannya. Agar mereka terus mengingatnya karena mereka membencinya.

Ya Ciel ingin agar semua orang yang dia kenal membencinya, agar Ciel tidak merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan mereka, agar mereka tidak merasa sakit akan kepergian Ciel. Agar mereka tidak menuggu kedatangan Ciel, yang memang tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Tuan muda..." panggil Sebastian setelah mereka berbelok dari jalan yang mampu dilihat oleh Elizabeth dan Edward.

"Apa?" jawab Ciel ketus.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian penasaran.

"Ya, Sebastian ayo pulang, aku lelah" perintah Ciel, sekarang nampaklah wajah pucat Ciel, sangat pucat, entah kenapa tekat Sebastian semakin kuat. Ya dia akan melakukannya, untuk Ciel hanya untuk Ciel dia akan melakukannya.

"Nanti sesampai dirumah, saya akan membuatkan anda susu hangat" kata Sebastian dengan senyum yang jauh lebih hangat dibanding kutub utara(?).

"Ya, aku ingin susu hangat dengan madu yang banyak, yang sangat banyak" kata Ciel yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat ceria, seakan kejadian yang berlalu beberapa menit tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Yes, My Lord" jawab Sebastian seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Ciel. Yang dipegang hanya bisa mengeluarkan raut wajah malu yang sangat imut, untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Sebastian, apa Elizabeth akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ciel, dengan wajah datar, rupanya Ciel Phantomhive telah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin Lady Elizabeth akan merasakan syok yang cukup membuatnya patah hati karena kejadian tadi" jawab Sebastian jujur, ayolah bukankah Sebastian tidak boleh berbohong pada Ciel? Jangan lupakan itu oke?.

"Tidak, bukan itu, maksudku apa dia akan membenciku? Apa dia akan bersama dengan laki-laki lain setelah ini?" tanya Ciel, entah kenapa terlihat kilatan amarah dalam manik safirnya.

"Ya, itu mungkin saja Tuan muda" jawab Sebastian. Kelihatannya dia kurang suka akan sifat Ciel kali ini, ah mungkin Sebastian cemburu.

"Hmm, baguslah kalau itu terjadi, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mencemaskannya lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi, ya kan Sebastian?" kata Ciel, yang sukses membuat Sebastian terkejut, _'apa ? dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah akan kejadian tadi?' _itulah yang telah Sebastian pikirkan, melihat dari senyum tulusnya Ciel, Sebastian jadi semakin yakin akan presepsinya.

"Ya, tuan, anda sudah tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi" jawab Sebastian membenarkan perkataan Ciel. Tanpa Sebastian sadari ada kepingan hati Ciel yang menghilang, Ciel memang pandai menyembunyikan segalanya.

Itulah Ciel, dia sangat tidak ingin membuat butler kesayanganya itu bersedih karena perbuatannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang bersedih karena dirinya. Karena itulah Ciel 'harus' menyakiti Elizabeth yang sangat berharga baginya dulu. Ciel juga tidak ingin membuat Sebastian-nya bersedih. Dia ingin membuat Sebastian-nya tersenyum, walau dia harus menderita karenanya.

Tapi Ciel tidak peduli walau dia harus hancur sekalipun, dia tidak peduli. Karena Ciel tahu, hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi.

'_Karena aku tahu waktuku bersamamu sudah tidak lama lagi, Sebastian' _batin Ciel yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya merasa sakit.

"Tuan muda, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian saat menangkap raut kesedihan diwajah Ciel. Sulit memang untuk menipu sang butler iblis.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan ha?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah sebalnya, yang jujur saja wajah itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Tuan muda, saya hanya menanyakan kondisi anda, apakah itu salah?" sekarang sepertinya Sebastian juga ikut emosi, karena dari tadi majikannya hanya bisa menghindar dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Tch! Kau memang menyebalkan!" bentak Ciel dan menarik kerah baju Sebastian.

Dengan kasar Ciel mencium Sebastian, mengetuk-ngetukkan lidahnya pada bibir Sebastian. Sepertinya Sebastian tidak terima akan hal ini. Dengan kecepatan kilat(?) Sebastian melesakkan lidahnya pada mulut mungil Ciel. Hampir saja Ciel tersedak karena perbuatan Sebastian tersebut. Sebastian mendominasi perang lidah mereka. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Sebastian mengangkat tubuh mungil Ciel, dan membawanya ketempat yang lebih tenang.

(author : Hooo ternyata kau sadar toh Bas, kalau kau ciuman ditengah jalan?, Sebastian : lu aja yang bego! Masa scan ciuman panas gue sama Bocchan, ditengah jalan! Ntar klo kami ditabrak kuda gila gimana?!)

Alhasil author pun digorok SebaCiel.

Oke back to story, (terlalu jauh 'tuh ngelencengnya)

Tanpa melepas kuncian mulutnya, Sebastian membaringkan tubuh Ciel di atas padang bunga mawar putih dan mawar violet, yang hampir menjadi hitam. Sadar karena terlalu lama berciuman Sebastian pun melepaskan kuncian mulut mereka.

"Tuan muda, saya mencintai anda" kata Sebastian tersenyum lembut, seraya memeinkan dasi kupu-kupu Ciel.

"Sebastian ini perintah!" kata Ciel lantang, walau terlihat jelas semburat kemerahan pada wajah pualam Ciel.

"Apa pun itu Tuan muda" jawab Sebastian yang kini telah melepaskan dasi kupu-kupu Ciel, dan memainkan rambut kelabu Ciel.

"Lakukan apa yang ingn kau lakukan padaku Sebastian..." lirih Ciel, sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, saking malunya dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Maaf, tuan muda, saya tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas" jawab Sebastian dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Ya sudah! HENTIKAN SAJA!" teriak Ciel tepat didepan telinga Sebastian.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, lagi pula..." Sebastian semakin memperjelas seringainya.

GLEK!

Tiba-tiba perasaan Ciel jadi tidak enak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HENTIKAN SEBASTIAN HENTIKAN!" teriak Ciel saat tangan jahil Sebastian menyusup masuk kedalam pakaian hitam milik Ciel.

"Tidak mau" balas Sebastian tidak lupa dengan seringai mesumnya (author : pliss deh Bas, gue ribet banget ngulangin kata 'seringai mesum' hedeh, muka lu kan udah mesum dari sononya –plak–)

"Ah,.. ha.. HAHAHAHAHA! HENTIKAN SEBASTIAAAANNN! ITU, ah... hahahaha!

Hen... tika... an,ge...liiiiiiiiiiiii!" desah (?) mungkin lebih tepatnya pekik Ciel saat tangan-tangan rajin Sebastian menggelitik perutnya yang mulus.

"Tuan muda, saya sangat mencintai anda..." kata Sebastian menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membelai lembut rambut Ciel.

"A... aku juga..." balas Ciel seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf. Tuan muda bisakah anda mengatakannya? Saya ingin mendengarnya" pinta Sebastian lembut dan tersenyum tulus pada anak yang tengah disentuhnya itu.

"Sebastian ini perintah! Cintai aku selamanya, jangan pernah menghianatiku, berbohog padaku, dan berpaling dariku serta membuangku!" perintah Ciel, yang tentu saja membuat Sebastian, author dan readers bingung, dan tentu saja Ciel sudah tidak menutup wajahnya, sehingga memperlihatkan wajah meronanya yang sangat imut.

"Tuan mu-" belum sempat Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, si bocah kelabu telah memotognya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu! Karena itu kau tidak boleh melanggar perintahku!" kata Ciel dengan sombongnya, walau wajahnya saat ini sudah seperti tomat busuk saking merahnya.

"Ah, anda benar-benar tuan muda yang saya kenal, benar-benar jiwa saya" balas Sebastian syang senyumnya tidak pernah memudar sedikitpun.

"Jadi?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

"Tanpa ditanya pun anda sudah tahu kan?

Yes, My Lord" jawab Sebastian, hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan Sebastian adalah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel. Dan perlahan menutup matanya, begitu pun dengan Ciel.

Lima menit mereka terlarut akan ciuman hangat. Sampai Sebastian menyadari ada yang aneh akan tuan-nya. Perlahan Sebastian melepes ciuman mereka, dan membuka matanya.

Tampak dengan jelas, bahwa seseorang yang sangat dia cintai tengah tertidur dengan tenang.

"Tuan muda? Anda tertidur?" tanya Sebastian, entah kenapa matanya terasa sangat panas.

"Kenapa anda tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Sebastian lagi, namun Ciel tetap diam tidak ada niat sedikitpun baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian.

TES

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi mulus Ciel.

"Anda benar-benar tuan muda saya?" gumam Sebastian.

Hujan rintik 'pun mulai membasahi teman bunga yang tengah menghadirkan dua iblis itu.

"Sampai disaat terakhirpun, anda masih tetap bersikap sombong" racau Sebastian, bulir-bulir asin semakin deras menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Hujan semakin deras, tapi situasi ini tetap tidak membuat dua iblis itu bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Anda masih tetap menyimpan segalanya sendirian...

Tuan muda saya sangat mencintai anda" kali ini terdengar isak tangis kecil dari seorang iblis yang telah diberi nama Sebastian Michaelis.

Perlahan Sebastian mengangkat tubuh mungil Ciel dan berjalan menuju tepi jurang, bersiap untuk melompat.

"Ayo pulang Tuan muda" katanya seraya melompat kedalam jurang tanpa dasar.

_Seorang butler hitam yang menggendong socah yang tidak kalah suramnya._

_Mereka melompati jurang tanpa dasar._

_Tempat yang mereka sebut rumah._

_Kini mereka kembali ketempatnya._

_Kembali dan tidak akan pernah menampakkan diri lagi._

_Sampai Tuhan memberi mereka kesempatan._

_Kesempatan untuk kembali._

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Tuan muda, kita sampai" kata Sebastian dan membaringkan tubuh mungil bocah kelabu ketempat tidur berukuran king size.

"Tuan muda tunggulah saya..." katanya lalu mengunci pintu kamar tersebut, dan kembali menghampiri sang tuan, yang tengah tertidur.

"Saya akan segera menyusul anda..." bisiknya pada bangsawan yang tengah tertidur itu.

Sebastian lalu mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan yang berwarna merah darah. Sebastian sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi hanya inilah caranya agar dia bisa bersama tuannya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

"Ternyata cairan yang diberikan Undretaker, berguna juga" gumamnya sambil menatap cairan berwarna merah pekat, yang tengah dia genggam. Perlahan Sebastian duduk disamping Ciel.

Dia membuka dan meminum isi botol yang tengah dipegangnya itu. Lalu dengan susah payah Sebastian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ciel dan menggenggam erak tangan Ciel.

Sakit...

Jadi seperti inikah rasa yang dirasakan Ciel-nya tadi?

Sebastian memejamkan matanya untuk bisa merasakan sakit yang lebih, dan lebih.l

Namun tiba-tiba Sebastian merasa mengantuk, sangat mengantuk, lalu Sebastian tertidur.

Ya butler iblis hitam itu sekarang tengah tertidur, tertidur bersama Tuannya, tertidur dengan damai. Sekarang mereka, sepasang iblis yang tengah tertidur dalam damai itu kini hanya bisa bermimpi. Mereka hanya bisa bersama dalam alam mimpi. Mimpi yang telah diberikan Tuhan.

Entah hukuman atau berkah, Sebastian dan Ciel tidak akan pernah keluar dari ilusi mimpi yag telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Sampai mereka terlahir kembali, atau mungkin terlahir kembali itulah sebuah mimpi yang menyenangkan dan juga begitu kejam bagi mereka.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**EPILOG**

**24 Desember 2013, Tokyo - Jepang**

"Khi khi khi, begitulah ceritanya anak-anak" kata seorang laki-laki berrambut perak.

"Benarkah eperti itu, paman Tacky?" tanya seorang anak dengan rambut kelabu dan manik biru yang menghiasi, relung mata anak kecil berusia sekitar 12 atan 14 tahun ter sebut.

"Khi khi khi, tentu saja, saya tidak akan mungkin berbohong pada anda" jawb pria berrambut perak yang sangat panjang itu.

"Dulu saya juga pernah mendegar cerita seperti itu, tapi kedua iblis itu hanya tertidur mereka, sama sekali tidak bermimpi apapun!" bantah pemuda berusia sekitar 20-an dengan rambut hitam pekat, dam manik sewarna dengan darah.

"Tentu cerita itu salah, mereka terus bersama, bahkan takdir pun tak sanggup utuk memisahkan mereka, mereka kini tengah tertidur didasar jurang tanpa dasar. Disebuah mansion megah, disalah satu ruangan mansion tersebut, mereka tertidur dalam damai, khi khi khi begitulah cerita yang sesungguhnya" terang laki-laki perak tersebut.

"Huh! Cerita macam apa itu?! Kenapa kau menceritakannya pada kami?!" tanya bocah kelabu itu dengan sangat kasar.

"Ya, apa maksud anda menceritakan hal ini pada kami?" tanya pemuda berusia 20-an itu, walau tampak tenang terlihat beberapa kemarahan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Khi khi khi, tentu saja karena saya ingin mengatakan kalau cinta itu tidak pandang bulu, baik tua, muda, kaya atau miskin, tampan atau jelek, cinta tidak mengenal fisik, materi, bahkan hal yang tabu sekalipun, seperti eksistensi ataupun gender tidakk dipandang disini, khi khi khi, jadi sebaiknya kalian jangan bertengkar karena hal ini? Bagaimana?" tanya paman perek itu dengan lembut, terlihatlah manik hijau rumputnya dari balik surai peraknya yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakkan.

"Tch! Memang apa peduliku?!" bantah anak kelabu, dan berlari keluar dari tempat aneh itu.

"Saya permisi, maafkan kelakuan anak didik saya itu, Mr. Undertaker" kata laki-laki bersurai hitam itu, dan menyusul kepergian sang murid didiknya.

"Khi khi khi, tidak masalah Mr. Mikaerisu, saya sudah biasa diperlakukannya seperti itu, khi khi khi" gumam laki-laki yang dipanggil Undertaker itu.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Hei!" teriak laki-laki bersurai hitam kelam pada seorang, anak kecil yang tengah berlari kecil.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" bentaknya yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Shieru! Ada yang ingin saya katakan!" teriak laki-laki dewasa tersebut.

Anak yang ternyata bernama Shieru itupun berhenti dan berbalik menuju guru privat yang telah memanggilnya tadi.

"Apa Mr. Sebasuchan Mikaerisu?" tanya nya dengan wajah yang tak kalah datarnya.

"Apa kau ingin memarahiku lagi ha?" tanya-nya dengan suara keras, sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Tidak, saya ingin minta maaf, karena telah memarahimu tadi, dan ada satu hal yang ingi saya katakan" kata Sebasuchan yang telah berlutut dihadapan, anak yang tepatnya berusia 18 tahun (dikarenakan tubuh mungilnya anak ini serig disangka berumur 12 atau 14 tahun), yang tengah memandang bingung pada guru privatnya.

"Shieru Fantomuhaivu, maukah kau menjadi pendamping saya, dalam susah ataupun duka?" kata Sebasuchan seraya mengeluarkan cincin dengan manik berlian biru yang terpasang apik pada bagian tengah cincin tersebut.

Entah kenapa cincin itu terlihat familiar bagi Shieru, dia begitu sengan karena pada akhirnya orang yang dia cintai melamarnya. Ya memang selama ini Shieru menyimpan persaannya saat bersama dengan guru les privatnya.

"Apa kau mau menerima saya Shieru?" tanya sang guru untuk kedua kalinya, karena merasa belum mendapatkan jawaban yang diharafkannya.

"Ya, tentu aku mau!" jawab bocah berusia 18 tahun itu dengan wajah yang sangat imut.

"Terima kasih, Tuan muda" gumam pria dewasa tersebut.

"Tuan muda?" tanya sang bocah kelabua saat mendengar kata yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Ya, Tuan muda, bolehkah saya memanggil anda begitu?" tanya Sebasuchan dengan senyum yang entah kenapa membuat wanita disekitar sana klepek-klepek.

"Ya, tentu, Sebastian" jawab Shieru, entah sadar atau tidak dia mengucapkan nama Sebasuchan terdengar sedikit berbeda di telinga Sebasuchan.

"Ya, Tuan muda" balas laki-laki berrambut hitam dan bermanik merah delima itu.

"_Sebastian, apa ini semua mimpi?"_

"_Entahlah Tuan muda, tapi saya merasa ini begitu nyata"_

"_Ya, Sebastian, aku 'pun juga merasakan hal yang sama"_

"_Apa yang anda rasakan Tuan muda? Sakit?"_

"_Hahaha bodoh mana mungkin aku merasa sakit saat bertemu dengan mu?"_

"_Lalu apa yang anda rasakan?"_

"_Aku, marah! Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?!"_

"_Tuan muda, itu saya lakukan karena saya sangat mencintai anda"_

"_Apa kau akan selalu bersamaku?"_

"_Tentu, bahkan kalau harus ke nerakapun saya akan terus bersama dengan anda"_

"_Sebastian kau tau apa hal lain yang kurasakan?"_

"_Apa itu Tuan?"_

"_Sebastian, aku merasa bahagia, aku bahagia Sebastian"_

"_Tuan muda, saya 'pun juga merasa bahagia, karena saya bisa bersama dengan anda"_

"_Sebastian, peluk aku!"_

"_Yes, My Lord"_

* * *

Nyata atau mimpi, namun hal ini terlihat begitu nyata.

Cinta sejati yang abadi,

Bahkan takdir sekalipun tak sanggup memisahkannya.

Tuhan 'pun tak tega untuk memisahkan insan yang tengah terjerat dosa.

Dengan caranya Tuhan memberi mereka hukuman.

Hukuman yang terasa manis namun begitu kejam.

Tapi siapa peduli dengan kekejamannya?

Kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai.

Bukankah itu sangat membahagiakan?

Ya itu sangat membahagiakan,

Walau itu hanya sekedar mimpi.

Namun itu adalah mimpi yang indah.

Jauh lebih indah dibanding kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

* * *

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa

Akhirnya selesai juga

Hehehe maaf kalau ceritanya rada sedikit aneh, endingya pun juga aneh

Hehehehe,karena itu dimohon reviewnya ya ^^


End file.
